Cinnamon Girl
by Black Boxed
Summary: Mai's astral projections had been getting out of control, and now that Naru is back they've gone haywire. It isn't until they take a strange case that no one else wants that she meets him; the spirit of a foreign man who seems to understand her far too well. His help just might be what Mai needs to take control of herself: mind, body, and soul. [MaixNaru MaixOC MaixOther - Lemons]


Unbeta'd – If you would like to beta this story contact me.

 **An Important Note About This Story:** I get the feeling that Mai was a very lonely person before she started working at the SPR, and so forging that connection with someone then having them (essentially) throw it back in her face would likely do serious damage. I really, really love the idea of an almost cynical, jilted Mai that's kept herself from dealing with her feelings and moving on after her confession to Naru... but I'm not _all_ about the angst.

Which is why this story is going to be 60% lemons, 40% plot, and _everyone_ gets a little bit of lemonade. So, if adult situations—specifically of the sexual variety bother you then this is likely not the story for you.

I've worked very hard on the outline for this story, and while I know the following chapter is considerably short, I'm really just getting my feet wet. I hope I stick with it, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I didn't see many of my old classmates any more. Most were busy with university or they'd simply jumped into work the moment upon graduation. Though, every so often, I'd make sure to call up Chiko and Masami and meet them for lunch. Sometimes we'd talk about school, but for me that was such a tiny part of my life that it barely held a place in my memory banks. If anything my friendship with Chiko and Masami had been drifting farther apart not long after I started working for Naru, but we'd known each other since we were children so it was difficult to break off that connection completely.

"...and then he told me he loved be before we..."

I smiled lightly at Chiko's excitement, even though I was only partly paying attention. My attention kept wondering out the window to watch the raindrops cling to the glass before they'd collapse and slide down. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for my schoolmate, I was, but the only think that kept flashing through my mind was, _so it finally happened._

Maybe I really am the last of my kind.

"...he does this thing with his tongue..."

A squeal made me jump to alert and I rolled my eyes over just in time to capture the knowing look that passed between Chiko and Masami. Masami was in the process of planning her wedding. From what I remembered it was intended for the end of summer, just after she finished school. Chiko was currently telling her own engagement story which was getting perhaps a little too graphic for my taste. Then again, it was a big moment. Really, I should be excited for her, and I was happy but I couldn't help that my smile slipped from my face slightly as she continued in vivid detail what she did with her fiancée between the sheets.

Why did it sometimes feel like I was standing so very still while the whole world seemed to move at blinding speed around me?

"...I tried that thing, Masami, the thing where I..."

My heart couldn't be fully happy for her largely because I couldn't relate. When I was sixteen I'd offered my heart to a sinfully beautiful narcissist who had an ego as tall as a high-rise. Only, he didn't seem to want it. At the time I thought maybe, just maybe I could put in a little glass jar on a shelf out of reach of everyone else so that it would be there waiting if he ever came back. Up until two months ago it'd been _nearly_ forgotten, left to collect dust.

"What about you Mai!" Masami prodded. "Anyone in your life since we got together last month?"

 _Nearly_.

In almost five years, there had been a total of three dates with three different men, one very terrible kiss that smelled vaguely like parmesan cheese, and I never a callback for a second date from any of them.

Naru did eventually return.

When he didn't bring up my once-upon-a-time confession I figured he still didn't want it and left it at that. To be fair, I couldn't blame him. Who the hell would want my ill kept and abandoned heart anyway?

Sometimes, it was a wonder they bothered to ask at all. The answer was almost always the same. "You know me," I said with a shrug. "I'm married to my work and all."

"Or maybe it's that boss of yours. Is he still as attractive as he was back in high school?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Trust me, it's the work," I lied, and glanced at my watch. "But speaking of the boss, he'll have my neck if I'm late. I'll see you guys next month."

My black umbrella flared as I stepped out of the small cafe and into the springtime drizzle.

 _Really, all this talk of romance ever seems to do is make me even more jaded._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
